culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Qmusic (Netherlands)
Qmusic}} Qmusic (previously written as Q-music) is a Dutch commercial radio station which has been broadcasting since August 31, 2005. The station is owned by the Belgian media company De Persgroep. History On July 1, 2005 De Persgroep took on the cable and terrestrial frequencies of Noordzee FM from Talpa Radio for a symbolic sum of one euro. John de Mol, owner of Talpa, had the unconditional frequency package (i.e. without restrictions) which Noordzee aired to do quickly from the hand, to take over to market leader Radio 538, which broadcasts on a frequency unqualified package. In the Netherlands it was not allowed to have multiple unconditional frequency packages in possession. After two months with a stripped down version of Noordzee FM have gone by, the new owners began on August 31, 2005, around 20:30, a few hours earlier than had been announced, one in Flanders already quite successful radio format, under the name Q-music. These so-called feel-good formula with many recent hits, short presentations, a remarkable morning show and many actions, also caught on in the Netherlands. The market share has significant rises. In the months of September and October, Qmusic had a market share of 3.8% (2005), 6.3% (2006), 7.6% (2007), 6.7% (2008), 6.6% (2009), 7.5% (2010), 6.3% (2011), 7.5% (2012), 9.7% (2013), 9.7% (2014) and 9,9% (2015).Marktaandelen Qmusic , Radiofreak.nl In October and November 2014 was the first time the second most listened radio station in Netherlands.Luistercijfers oktober-november: Q-music stijgt naar de tweede plaats, Radiofreak.nl, 23 December 2014 In 2008 and 2015, Qmusic won the Marconi Award for best radio station. The Flemish Qmusic is not covered by De Persgroep, but by subsidiary Medialaan. Qmusic used the first years of the Noordzee FM studio on the 's Gravelandseweg in Hilversum, but moved in the end of September 2009, to the former bubble-gum factory Maple Leaf on the industrial Overamstel in Amsterdam. The studio stands atop one of the buildings where an extra floor has been placed. Since 2010, there has always more young talent heard on the station. From 2012, every year, at least one radio talent from the Qcollege. ProgramsQmusic programma's Workdays .]] The first years no presented programs were heard at night. In May 2010 Jasper de Vries presented between 4:00 and 6:00. In the autumn of 2010 there was a full night programming. Nighttime hours are mainly used to train young radio presenters. In the night also came up with the presenter Mattie & Wietze and this duo presents since April 10, 2012 the morning show. Previous morning shows were Je dag is goed, ruuddewild.nl (later changed to Ruud de Wild & Q-ochtendshow and later Ruud de Wild in de Morgen), and Goeiemorgenshow. After the morning show follows Het Foute Uur and thereafter programs of Martijn Kolkman, Lieke Veld and Wim van Helden. Previously, among other Gijs Staverman and Wouter van der Goes heard during the day. On Friday afternoon the iTunes Top 30 can be heard. The afternoon show is presented by Niek van der Bruggen since mid-2014. Former presenters of the afternoon show were Menno Barreveld (September 1, 2005 to March 7, 2008) and Jeroen van Inkel with Van Inkel in de Middag. In the evening many DJs have been heard. Menno Barreveld and Kai Merckx can be heard in 2016. Weekend The first year there were no presented programs heard on weekends. Between 7:00 and 18:00 listeners could request and announce music through the phone on the station. As of October 2006 there was a few months a full day programming with Daniel Smulders, Timon Jacobs and Marcel Vermeer. As of early 2007 only Smulders still presented the morning from 7:00 to 12:00. In early 2010, the weekend program was expanded again. In the following years following the weekend programming has changed several times. With the departure of several DJs from the weekday programming streamed emerging talents of the Qcollege the weekday night programming through to the weekend programming. Digital stations Qmusic also has a number of digital (theme) stations: * Qmusic Non-Stop. This station was launched on September 1, 2013.Q-music lanceert nieuw radiostation, nu.nl, August 29, 2013 * Qmusic Het Foute Uur. This station was launched in late 2013. * Qmusic Classics. This station was launched in May 2015.Q-music start Q-music Classics, Broadcast Magazine, May 2, 2015 * Qmusic Christmas. This station, which broadcasts non-stop Christmas music, could be heard from December 4 until December 26, 2015. This station replaced temporarily Qmusic Classics.Qmusic begint digitaal kerststation, nu.nl Station Voices * Menno Barreveld (2010–present) * Lauretta Gerards (2011–present) Newsreaders Every hour (with Mattie & Wietze and Niek van der Bruggen also on the half-hour), the news is broadcast, it is provided by the ANP. The regular newsreaders of Qmusic are: * Fien Vermeulen (morning show) * Anne-Marie Rozing (afternoon show) At other times the news is read by newscasters associated with the ANP. Q-vakantiekracht This was a temporary program in 2011 and 2012 for several weeks in the summer or during the New Year where each day between 12 and 13 hours a celebrity presenterde lunch program. The technique was mostly owned by Wim van Helden or Martijn Kolkman. From July 25, 2011 to August 12, 2011 were heard consecutively: Henkjan Smits, Karin Bloemem, Jan de Hoop, Lola Brood, Jan Kooijman, Eddy Zoëy, Rens Goseling, Guido Weijers, Lucille Werner, Kim-Lian van der Meij, Dennis van der Geest and "Star" of Oh oh Cherso (Tony Wyczynski). From January 2, 2012 to January 6, 2012 were heard consecutively: Barbara Barend, Arie Koomen, Raymond van de Klundert, Alberto Stegeman and Maik de Boer. From July 2, 2012 to July 20, 2012 were heard consecutively: Tim Coronel, Emile Ratelband, Isabelle Brinkman, Rik van de Westelaken, Ymke Wieringa, Art Rooijakkers, Ruben van der Meer, Piet Paulusma, Robert Kranenborg, Kim Kötter, Britt Dekker, Mari van de Ven, Jeffrey Wammes, Ellen ten Damme and Fiona Hering. From August 27 to September 7, 2012 politicians 'agency' in run-up to the parliamentary elections in 2012. Successively were heard: Renske Leijten (SP), Geert Wilders (PFF), Tofik Dibi (GreenLeft), Alexander Pechtold (D66), Sybrand van Haersma Buma (CDA), Fred Teeven (PPfFaD), Tanja Jadnanansing (LP), Hero Brinkman (DPTP), Arie Slob (ChristianUnion) en Marianne Thieme (PftA). Qcollege In 2008, Qmusic started Q-academy in Belgium. The aim is to train people to a professional radio host. This was a great success and therefore Q-music Netherlands started in September 2011 with a radio program called Qcollege. The winner receives a fixed radio program on the channel. Usually starts the selection round in late September/early October. After several rounds of selection ultimately remain there a few candidates. In March or April of this year the winner will be posted. Winners Qcollege: * 2011–2012: Erik van Roekel.Erik van Roekel wint Q-college en krijgt programma op Q-music Radiofreak.nl, 1 March 2012 * 2012–2013: Marieke Elsinga. Also Michiel Jurrjens who finished second raid was allowed to do work and received later also a radio program on the channel. * 2013–2014: Kai Merckx. Lars Boele who finished second also got his own radio show on the station. Later, Bas van Nimwegen, who was among the final five candidates, received also own program on the channel. * 2014–2015: Stephan Bouwman. Hit * iTunes Top 30: Weekly update of the 30 most downloaded songs through iTunes. * iTunes Top 500: In 2011 and 2012 Qmusic aired the iTunes Top 500 from the December 27 to December 30. * iTunes Top 100: The Top 500 was shortened in 2013 for the purpose of repeating the Top 500 of the Foute Uur and will be broadcast on 27 December and repeated on January 1. * Foute 111: organized annually on the last Friday in June the Foute Party. On this day, was broadcast between 2006 and 2012 the Foute 111 on Qmusic. This list was repeated on New Year's Eve. * Top 500 van het Foute Uur: Given the success of the Foute Uur from 2013, the Foute 111 was extended to a top 500. The list can be heard in the last week of June on weekdays from 9:00 to 18:00. This list is repeated from December 28 to December 31. * Q-top 1000: This list from 2005 to 2010 was broadcast in the first week of December. From 2011 these will be broadcast sometime in November. Qmusic also regularly sends top 500 lists with a specific theme, such as "Top 500 van de zomer", "Top 500 van de 90's", "Top 500 van de 00's", "Top 500 van de 10's." Also "De fluit 40" is broadcast every spring by Mattie & Wietze. Actions Q-hotel This action is organized every spring since 2011. Three long weekends are Hotel Krasnapolsky renamed the Q-hotel. Listeners can win a stay at the Q-hotel. The DJs of Qmusic than do service under the ministry and have to clean rooms. Additionally occur several artists at the hotel. After three editions, the Q-hotel in January 2015 has been renamed to 'Q-hotel in the snow' and the Q-hotel relocated to Zell am See in Austria. Instead of three different weekends, the listener will win a four-day trip to Austria. The action has since been no more in the spring, but organized in the winter. The Q-ijsblok Somewhere a big block of ice was put down in the Netherlands. In that ice was the first year a gold block and the other years, the key of a car. Listeners can let SMS know how many seconds they thought the gold block or the key was hitting the ground. The listener who sent the answer that was closest to the actual number of seconds, won the prize. * 2006, Rotterdam - A gold block worth €25.000, - after 978.844 seconds hit the ground. * 2009, The Hague - A key of a Porsche hit after 2.69114 million seconds the ground. * 2011, Tilburg - There were three Mini winning the programs. The keys fell after, respectively, 1.417.853, 2.172.320 and 2.330.242 million seconds. Het Geluid With this action, the listener has a specific sound with a start value of 2.500 euro suggest what to hear on the radio. Every hour must one listener, via SMS or via the Qmusic app has notified try the best possible description of the sound. When the sound is not guessed is 100 euros in prize money added. The wrong answers will be posted on the website. The listener who first broadcast the correct answers will win the prize. An hour later, the game will start again with a new sound. When the sound for a long time is not guessed tips can be given. The sound is played every day between 7:00 and 19:00. Previously the game was also played at the weekend, but in 2014 came a so-called "Super Tour" in its place: on weekdays at 7.30 may recommend three candidates consecutive what sound is and then increases the value at each wrong answer 100 euros. This game is usually played from mid-August to mid-November. Below is a list of the highest winnings with the solution of "Het Geluid" per year: ResQ When this action could listeners call in the help of the presenters of the radio station to help other people with chores such as bringing children to school, mowing grass, ironing, suitcase packing, handing out muffins, fill in for linesman, raids for sidekick to a radio program and cheese at the market. This action was heard from August 22 to August 28, 2011. The Voice of Q In The Voice of Q competed all presenters at Qmusic, except Kristel van Eijk and Jeroen Look at the Vegte, on Friday morning around 8:15 to head in the battle for the DJ with the best singing voice. All DJs sang a song and then the listener could vote on the favorite DJ via SMS, then the DJ with the most votes went to the finals. "The Voice of Q" was won by Wietze de Jager. Logos |2005-2008 File:Q-music logo 2008.png|2008-2011 File:Q-music logo.png|2011-2015 See also * List of radio stations in the Netherlands References External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in the Netherlands